


His Tongue Always Misbehaves

by bearmitage



Series: (HankCon) Becoming Human [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearmitage/pseuds/bearmitage
Summary: One thing Hank has learnt after living with Connor is this young man is not (and will probably never be) able to control his own tongue– especially when they're in bed.





	His Tongue Always Misbehaves

                

          One thing Hank has learnt after living with Connor is this young man is not (and will probably never be) able to control his own tongue– especially when they're in bed.

 

          And it's not only about crying, moaning or screaming but also talking and gibbering (at some point, yeah, that's right), Connor seems to love to talk so much. He will talk, talk and talk everytime they have sex. And _everytime_ Hank is talking about literally means _everytime_ – no matter when or what position they're doing, Connor will not stop talking. Hank even feels like Connor is more talkative than usual (Can you imagine that? Like, seriously.) Even when Connor has no energy left to do anything else besides chanting his name repeatedly or swearing hoarsely, he does not stop talking.

 

          To be fair, talkative Connor no longer annoys Hank (not as much as when they just knew each other back then anyhow), Hank actually grows on it and has felt like it's one of the most important parts of his life already. Anyhow, sometimes Connor just says something _weird_ out of the blue, for instance, Connor would say that he could sense something suspicious when they're having the interrogation with the suspect while that talkative mouth is full of his fingers, or worse (or, actually, better), his dick or would ask Hank if he wanted to eat _salad_ (may God forbid) as a dinner while Hank's placing kisses and bruising that gorgeous neck on the spot would be hidden under that boring-looking white shirt and CyberLife jacket.

 

          Undoubtedly, sex with a communication is much more interesting than the silent one although it's only just Hank asking Connor if he's okay or asking what Connor wants. It, to be honest, feels fresh for Hank and he just loves Connor's voice. _So much._

 

          But sometimes Connor would say something _very weird_ , just like this conversation right now.

 

          "If we have a kid one day, will we still have sex?” says Connor out of the blue while sitting on Hank's lap. Hank stuns and stares at his partner for a moment, blinking.

 

          Hank frowns after hearing the question– but that does not make Hank stop moving. “Look, Connor. Both of us have cocks and you’re an android. Although I come inside you, it can't get you pregnant.” He shots the blunt and realistic answer even though having a kid with Connor sounds like a great idea– they must stick to the _fact_.

 

          Connor shrugs, shuddering while placing his face on Hank’s shoulder. “I mean _ah_ an adoption. He or she could be friend with S– Sumo. You love when Captain Fowler’s son plays with him.”

 

          He clears throat after hearing his friend’s name while taking Connor’s shirt off. “I think I must have done something very _very_ wrong because now you’ve started talking about someone else while we’re in bed together, and it will be much worse if you start talking about other coworkers like Gavin or your creepy blue-eyed twin. Should I expect the whole department to be here or something?”

 

           “I just talked about them,” replies Connor, almost sobbing. “It doesn’t mean that we’re having sex in the archive room which has a high possibility to be illegal.”

 

           “I know that you know this very well, Connor,” Hank places his face on Connor’s chest, biting softly on one of those pinkish sensitive spots– the loud _Oh_ escapes Connor’s mouth immediately. “ **Fuck the rules.** ”

 

          He smirks, feeling Connor tremble beneath him after finishing that sentence. Those smooth fingers pinch on his skin when Hank caresses that slim waist. They linger for awhile and the kiss is sloppy and warm– Hank must admit that, from that day, Connor has been improving.

 

          Connor replies while being placed on the mattress, “ **I thought you would only fuck me,** ”

 

_For fuck’s sake._

 

          Hank swears to God that he saw the tiny smirk on this little fucker’s face when those words escaped that sinful mouth,“ _Wouldn’t you?_ ” asks Connor, taking Hank’s shirt off slowly while placing his body close to Hank, “And the archive room is not a horrible– **wait, what**.”

 

          He feels a bit less _cool_ when he snorts after seeing Connor’s reaction. The android almost hit his head with the headboard, “What’s wrong?”

 

          Connor looks like he has just seen the ghost, “You have a chest hair?”

 

          Jesus Christ. “....I don’t know if we’re too focused or my dick always makes you blind whenever we have sex but yeah– I have a chest hair.”

 

          “What about your arm hair?”

 

          “Yeah.”

 

          “What about– ” Connor doesn’t finish his sentence, lifting his head and staring right at Hank’s crotch.

 

          “The hell is wrong with you, Connor? This is not the first time we talk while we’re naked.” Hank cannot stop himself from raising his eyebrows and smirking, looking at that young man whose expression looks like he has just tasted the new evidence.

 

          “I– I just,” Connor looks as shocked as one can be. Hank almost bursts out laughing while nibbling the unblemished skin, earning the softly moan from his partner. “I’ve never noticed that. Most of the times we do this, I _oh_ always look at your face and the fact the you have pubic hair tickles m– me.”

      

          Dear Lord, “Should I shave it off for you?” Can the robot feel ticklish though?

 

          “Oh– no, no, no. You don’t need to.” Connor jumps when Hank’s hand rubs his sensitive rim, “In fact, I found it very _arousing_ although it tickles me a bit.”

 

          Hank sighs, “Have you ever heard of the attention deficit hyperactivity disorder in androids, young man?”

 

          “No, but I will self-check later.”

 

          The urge of sighing pops up once again but Hank is too occupied with _something else_ . Connor’s legs wrap around Hank and the rhythm of Hank's hand is slow and steady. If Connor was short-tempered, he would ask his partner to thrust in harder than he actually is at this moment. There is no reason to be in such a hurry. They are not making out in the archive room where anyone can pop up at anytime. And, most importantly, Connor loves when Hank moves his lips across his body and the feeling of having those stubbled jaws and those lips on his skin is to die for. Hank is very good at this. Connor does not know what that trick is but it is good– _very good_ – his lips, teeth and tongue– oh God.

 

          Connor knows _how_ to do it. He is no longer the virgin and is certain that no one is innocent enough to have absolutely no idea what to do when their partner places kisses on their skin and pins their wrists above their head while spreading their legs apart or when those hands are cupping their face and the soft peck is placed on the corner of their lips. Connor knows _how_ . He knows _what_ to do. But he just– he just cannot do it. Not when Hank’s hands are on his body. Not when those blue eyes are staring at him. His body automatically goes limp and numb and it is too difficult to order his artificial brain to stop writhing. It is like Connor does not have time to dwell on that with Hank’s tongue thrusting in his mouth. And it seems like he does not know his own body any longer and Hank is the only one who knows which _button_ to push to make everything work _perfectly fine_.

 

          “I am not joking,” says Connor although his mouth is fully occupied by Hank’s kisses, “Will we still do this if we have a kid?”

 

          Hank hums while thinking and thrusting at the same time. To be honest, having a small kid running around and making a mess everywhere in their house does not seem to be the terrible idea after all. “Then we have to stuff something in your mouth when we do this. I think our neighbours and Sumo would be eternally grateful,” replies Hank. Connor laughs hoarsely. The laughter is well-mixed with the soft moan, “Or you don’t want to do this anymore?”

 

          “Of course, I do _oh_ – ” Connor startles hard enough that his hand hits the strawberry-flavoured lubrication gel bottle on the nightstand next to their bed. It is a bottle. And it is not the travelling size or anything like that. It is big enough that Connor thinks it could even knock someone out if he slammed the bottle right in the head.

 

          Connor glances at the bottle his hand just hit. After their first time, Connor found out (actually it was Hank who found out about this) that the standard lubrication from CyberLife that comes with his artificial buttock tastes like a raw avocado. Connor was about to go back to the CyberLife sex shop when Hank returned home with the strawberry-flavoured lubrication gel in the pump bottle, saying he likes something _old-schooled_. Repeat. The pump bottle. **The** **pump bottle**.

 

          “....I do not want to question your decision but– ” Connor gasps when those thick fingers scissor him and go deeper, “But do we need the lubrication gel _this_ much?” He knows that he is not supposed to ask something like this at this moment but whenever he sees the bottle, he cannot stop thinking about the shampoo.

 

          “Yes, we do. I haven’t told you about Jesse, have I?

 

          "You– you haven’t. Not the sex pa– _ah_ – part,” replies Connor, moaning but still trying to places the kiss on Hank’s stubbled chin.

 

          Hank hums quietly in his throat with pleasure and shudders a bit when that tongue licks his skin teasingly. The silent _‘that's right, baby’_ escapes his mouth. “Welcome to the sex education class with Professor Hank Anderson. Long story short, I once had a condom stuck in Jesse because it's too stiff.” Connor tries not to laugh although Hank's fingers are still moving inside of him. He is trying so hard to keep his face as normal as possible, “The doctor was not even surprised when I took her to the hospital. He's like 'Yeah, I've seen this case before.’ Fucking hell.”

 

          That's it. Connor bursts out laughing right away. He laughs so hard that he is now covering his face with both hands while it is turning red from laughing too much. Not only because it was hilarious. Hank's expression is priceless. He seems like he wants to laugh and cry at the same time. “You must be jok– ”

 

          “I have been through a lot, young man. You know what, when I took Jesse to the doctor, which happened to know my mother, he just stared at me and asked ‘Hi, Hank. How’s your mum doing?’”

 

          “And how was sh– _ah!_ ” Connor cries out, trying to put his hand over his mouth but it was way too late so he buries his face in Hank’s neck right after seeing the older man’s grin. He knows he is loud, but this is not the case. Hank was teasing him, “You should have told me before– _oh God._ ”

 

          “Well, you were zoned out so I just gave you a reminder,” replies Hank, snickering, “Anyway, I actually liked that. If I told you first, it might turn into _ouch_ instead of _ah_.”

 

          Connor shuts his eyes tightly, does not want to see how Hank is looking at him right now. “If you’re afraid that you’re going to be loud, I can put something in your mouth next time,” says Hank, caressing those swollen lips with his thumb, “A tie? My fingers? Or a gag?”

 

          The android still closes his eyes, sobbing when Hank starts to move, “If I knew that you’re a per– oh– vert, I would let you fall from the build– ding _ah_ already.”

 

          Hank laughs and thrusts in. Connor stops talking immediately. As much as he loves when Connor is mumbling, talking or even deducting something with that weird yet arousing voice, Hank must admit that, at this moment while his hands are roaming around this perfect figure and smooth skin, he wants to hear those sinful noises–  crying and moaning– more than anything in the world.

 

          “Are you alright?”

 

          “I– I am,” replies Connor almost breathlessly, nodding. Hank hums as a response, putting Connor’s legs on his shoulder and starting to pound. There is one thing he just noticed: they do not regularly do this– well, this _position_ . This might be the reason why Connor did not notice his chest hair earlier. Most of the times Connor will be the one who insists on doing all works– being on top of him and bouncing up and down– while Hank is enjoying the view of that blushing and sweating body. But this view right now is not that bad either. To be honest, it is _perfect._

 

          There is something special about seeing Connor’s face at this moment– _when the sweats are running down from his brown hair, flooding the innocent youthful face that is blushing brightly_. Hank just stares at Connor like he is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen while the younger man just keeps chanting his name again and again and again.

 

          His android is already sobbing. His hands are pinching Hank's upper arms and the blunt nails are digging in Hank's skin so hard that he thinks they might break it yet Connor still keeps asking for more. Hank is even sure that, at some point that Connor does not know what he wants anymore, he will just keep begging and begging until his artificial larynx is aching.

 

           Connor is the first who reaches the climax with Hank's hand rubbing on his oversensitive cock. His body is trembling and the artificial heart is pounding so hard it could jump out of his chest, racing with their quick breath. It literally consumes all energy he has and Connor even feels like he can just go into the power saving mode right away.

 

          When Hank shifted from him, Connor can feel the warm liquid leaking out of his body and the emptiness. His body is limp against the mattress. The need of air never exists yet Connor is inhaling heavily like he has been running for miles. But it feels so good and he cannot stop himself from smiling at Hank who is now on his side, staring at him.

 

          Hank's big hand is brushing the lock of hair on his forehead softly. “Let's have a bath. I'll wash your hair as well,” says Hank before placing the light kiss on his temple while his hand is not leaving his hair. Connor knows very well how much his partner adores it.

 

          “If I cut my hair, you would be so sad.”

 

          Hank snorts shortly, “Maybe. But it's not the only thing I like about, well, you know, _you_ ,” he tugs the hair behind Connor's ear and lifts himself from the bed, tapping on those moles on his skin lightly.

 

          “What if I go bald?”

 

          “You would look fine even you're as bald as Jeffrey.”

 

          Connor bursts out laughing. His eyes and nose wrinkle adorably, “I don't think you would get hard very easily if I looked like Captain Fowler.” Hank laughs, “Why do you like my hair so much?”

 

          “I don't know. I just...like it,” replies Hank, brushing Connor's hair with his own hand. He wants to say that he likes everything about Connor, from those puppy eyes to that weird ass way to analyse the evidence, _everything._ But the sense of his pride is too strong. So everytime he feels like telling that sentence to Connor, he will just do something instead of saying it to make Connor feel it. “There's a reason, actually. Your brown hair reminds me of my mum. It looks like a warm cup of hot chocolate in the morning of Christmas.”

 

          Connor is quiet, listening to every word Hank's saying.

 

          “Well,” The silence makes Hank speechless for a moment, “It makes me feel warm whenever you're around, you know.”

 

          Connor is still silent and staring at Hank with the affection that Connor himself used to think that it did not exist before smiling fondly at his partner, “Say it.”

 

          “About my feeling?” Connor nods. Hank snorts in an amusement, shaking his head slightly, “ **No.** ”

 

          The android lifts himself up from the mattress before sitting down on Hank with the blanket wrapped around them, “Say it,” says Connor, pouting, “ _Please._ ”

 

          “Nice try,” Hank smiles, wrapping his hands around Connor's waist and pulling his partner closer, “I'm not falling for that.”

 

          “No?” Connor asks, feeling the warm fluttery sensation settle in the pit of his stomach. In a bold move, he reaches over, cups Hank’s face between his palms and presses a kiss to his forehead. “How about now?”

 

          Hank shakes his head, smirking “Nope,” Connor whines adorably but still does not give up, “Gotta try harder, young man.”

 

          “Now?” Connor whispers against his partner’s lips before placing a kiss. It is a sweet lazy languid thing, and when they pull apart, they find Sumo staring at them. Well, they forgot to close the door.

 

          “Alright,” Hank exhales dramatically. Connor grins widely like a kid. “Well, I wish I had done everything on earth with you. That’s how I feel.”

 

          “Is that from F. Scott Fitzgerald?” Connor smiles fondly, knowing that it was probably the most he can get from his partner. And that was enough from him, "I’m impressed that you still remember what you’ve learnt from the English literature class. It was a long time ago, wasn’t it?”

 

          “Who said that? I was watching that film last week,” Hank kisses Connor back before frowning, “And I’m not that old, you little bastard.”

 

          “If you say so,” Connor places the light kiss on Hank’s forehead, “Well, my hair colour and Detective Reed’s hair colour is the same though.”

 

          “For God’s sake, Connor,” He sighs heavily, rolling his eyes. The android laughs before nodding and wrapping his arms around Hank’s neck.

 

          “But your favourite colour is black, isn’t it?” asks Connor. Hank nods, “May I ask which shade is your favourite?”

 

          “I don’t know, just plain black, I guess,” replies Hank lingeringly while thinking. “Like the colour of the tyre or the gunpowder. Something like that,” those fragile fingertips rub against Hank’s skin lightly like a butterfly’s legs on the fresh grass, “But I’m pretty sure you know that black is not a colour. It is the absense of colours, like the object absorbing all lights from the spectrum and reflecting the darkness to our eyes. Oh, _a black hole._ You know, attracting, absorbing and stuff.”

 

          The android has been silent for a moment, processing before replying, “ **That sounds like you.** ”

 

          Hank raises his eyebrows, staring at his partner, “Me?”

 

          “Yes, like you. When you look at me, everything disappears and I am attracted. Absorbed.” Connor gently cups his human’s face, drawing Hank closer to him until there is no space left between them, “ _And in your eyes, the time stops._ ”

 

          Hank does not usually blush but now he can feel the heat on his cheeks while staring at those warm brown eyes, “Well, it would be more romantic if you hand that was not full with my ejaculate was not in my hair like this.” Hank sighs, rolling eyes for a billion time and looking at Connor who now is standing up with the blanket wrapped around his body. “Too bad my hair is messed up with my sweat and ejaculate. I think I need someone to wash it.”

 

          “Let me find something to stuff in that mouth first.”

 

          Connor smirks. The blanket is now on the floor.

 

          “Then you better hurry up, old man.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know that I said I wouldn't add anything else in this series anymore because I felt like it's perfect the way it was. Buuuuuuuuutttttttttttttt I am a sucker for writing (and reading) fluff and smut (I mean, come on, man, I just love them so much.) so I just added another ficlet to this series because I felt like it would be cool to know how their relationship is going.  
> Please don't forget to check out my previous works of this pairing:  
> 1\. Off To The Races (it's the 1950s/Old Hollywood/The Godfather AU, btw - https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922811/chapters/37121018)  
> 2\. the Become Human series (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041728)  
> No pressure, of course, just check them out if you're interested!  
> I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Much love xx


End file.
